


Forever Young

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Green Day
Genre: Bike, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, revrad, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: Billie Joe and Mike are sharing some quality time together before they have to leave on their next tour to South America.





	Forever Young

Relaxing on the vinyl couch at Billie Joe’s, Mike was stretched out enjoying a coffee that the other man had made for him. They were hanging out together, relaxing a bit before the upcoming South American Tour. Billie walked over and sat at the end of the couch, holding Mike’s feet up for a moment before placing them back down on his lap so that he wouldn’t be sitting on them. Mike flexed his sock covered toes, trying to tickle Billie’s leg with them who did end up giggling at the bassist’s attempt. Billie gave him a smile which turned into a smirk as he then sprawled himself out in Mike’s lap, encircling his arms around his middle. Mike smiled down at him, sitting his coffee on the small end table next to the couch. Having free hands now, he took to carding his fingers through Billie’s hair.

Billie sighed heavily before letting Mike’s scent infiltrate his being. His body seemed to melt further into the man beneath him. He nuzzled at his toned belly, Mike still playing with his hair. “Still so cute.” Mike said, his hands wondered lower, caressing behind Billie’s ear. Billie chuckled and shook his head. “You are, don’t give me that. I know you just want me to tell you how you are… little fisher for compliments.” Mike smirked. “Evil is what you are.” Billie looked up at him and stuck his tongue out at him, being the little shit that Mike loves. “Guess I’ll just tell you how proud I am of you after all you’ve been through in the past. How proud I am to have watched you grow into the man you are today. How honored I am to still be by your side.” Mike said, hands back in the other’s hair. Billie looked dumbstruck at his words.

“What? It’s how I feel. And these past two years? Best I’ve ever spent with you. I see you full of so much happiness and energy. Makes me elated to still be with you.” He finished his statement in a whisper, pulling Billie up so that he was straddling Mike’s thighs. “We’ve had so many good times together but this last tour made me fall in love with you all over again. Always feel like a Teenager again when I’m with you. Keeps me going.” Mike leant in, catching Billie’s bottom lip with his own, just teasing, not quite kissing. Billie was in tears, lips quivering when Mike leant in again, claiming his mouth with his own. Mike delicately ran his tongue over Billie’s lip, catching a bit on his teeth as he delved into Billie’s mouth. Billie snaked his arms around Mike’s neck and scooted up a bit in his lap, sure to press his hips downwards a bit.

Mike broke away for a moment to look at his lover. “Should we take this to the bedroom?” He asked, pecking Billie’s cheek. “Too far away.” Billie replied, hands already busy unbuttoning Mike’s red flannel shirt. Mike laughed, closing his eyes, and leaning back against the arm rest letting Billie undress him. “Still cute and eager.” He commented. Billie huffed at him as he threw the shirt on the ground before leaning in to attach his mouth to Mike’s neck. Not expecting it, Mike inhaled sharply as Billie worried the skin between his teeth, sure to leave a mark. Mike twisted his fingers in the other man’s dark hair, yanking him back. Billie both relished and hissed at the action. “Naughty, naughty.” Mike said, taking Billie’s bottom lip in his teeth, pulling on it.

He moaned and started to pull at the waistline of Mike’s jeans. Mike raised his hips up for a moment so that Billie could undo them and slip them off, leaving him in just his grey boxer-briefs. Billie went for those next but Mike slapped his hands away. “Not until I get you undressed.” He scolded. Billie nodded and stood up on his knees, either side of Mike’s legs. Mike pulled the baseball tee with stars on it over his head then slid off his black skinny jeans, boxers sticking to the tight pants getting taken off with them. Mike took a moment to look at Billie, shimming his own underwear down his thighs. Such a small man, far too cute to be 45. He met his eyes again, totally glazed over with need. “I love you so much Mike… You took the words right out of my mouth… I feel the exact same about you. I’m so glad I get to call you mine.” Billie said, scooching back up to him, bare ass on his crotch. Mike smiled at him before crashing their lips together once again. Billie ground down on Mike’s cock with intent, desperate for his touch. Mike groaned into his mouth, tongue vibrating against Billie’s, sending a long shiver down his spine.

“Bedroom, now come on.” Mike said breaking away, breathing heavily. “Too far.” Billie whined again. “No lube out here, come on.” Mike said as he started to stand. He made Billie wrap his legs around his middle, arms around his neck where they had been and made his way to the bedroom. He slipped his hands beneath Billie’s ass so he wouldn’t slip. He took advantage of that, groping each fleshy globe in his wide hands. Billie squeaked at the action and again when he was flopped down onto the bed.

Mike remained standing for a moment to retrieve the lube from the floor well it still laid from their last coupling. Billie really was so unorganized at times. Mike crawled over top of Billie, putting the lube to the side for now. He laved his tongue against his neck before descending lower to his collarbones. He sucked harshly at the skin and bit down, causing the tiniest bit of blood to trickle along them. Billie panted and gripped the sheets at the sensation, cock twitching. Mike didn’t give it a second thought as he licked up the droplets and inched lower to take one of Billie’s perky nipples into his mouth. The singer gasped and arched his chest wanting more. Mike switched, this time taking his right one and nibbling on it softly, tweaking the other with his fingers. This earned him soft whimpers from Billie.

“Mike…Mike please I want to feel you already.” Billie said, bending his neck as far as he could to the side so he could look into the bassist’s eyes. “If that’s what you want baby that okay.” He replied, sitting back on his knees. He gave a kiss to Billie’s belly as he reached over to retrieve the bottle he had thrown on the bed earlier. He squeezed some out and rubbed it in his hands. “I’ll make it good.” He said, pressing the first lubed finger to Billie’s hole.

The singer held in his breath as Mike slid it inside, already moving it softly in and out. He was turning a bit red, forgetting that breathing was even a thing until the second was pushed inside, hitting his prostate. It was like the air was punched from his lungs and the moan he let out ended up being choked out. Mike looked on in adoration as Billie’s face twisted with pleasure, his mouth agape and eyes shut. He loved making him feel good. “Think you’re ready for me?” He asked, still thrusting the digits slowly. Billie nodded and opened his legs wider, bracing his feet on the bed.

Mike tutted him and slicked up his cock before grabbing a hold of both of Billie’s legs. He put one over each shoulder, bending the slight man, nudging the head at his entrance. “I love you so much Beej.” He said finally pushing in. Billie called out his name and threw his arms up over his head, fingers digging into the pillows above him as Mike became fully seated within him. “Let me know if you need me to stop or want more.” Mike said, setting a rather quick pace. He could already feel his heart hammering against his rib cage and the sweat beading on the back of his neck.

He wrapped a hand around Billie’s bobbing cock and stroked him in time. “M-Mike I’m already close! I’m sorry!” Billie said, his eyes wide. “That’s okay Beej. That’s okay. Just cum for me when you need it okay? Don’t hold yourself back.” He replied. Billie whined and started moving his hips back, trying to take Mike even deeper.

Billie was able to keep from cumming for about another ten minutes. He was determined to finish with Mike, who’s thrusts were getting irregular and stuttered. Though, when Mike gave a firm squeeze to the tip of his cock his relief came flooding out. He nearly screamed as his body shook with ecstasy. “That’s it babe. Let go for me.” Mike said, his voice a wreck. His own orgasm was not far behind. A few more drags of his cock against the velvety walls of Billie and he was filling his lover, inside as deep as he could get. Billie whined again and pulled Mike down against him. “Love you…” He whispered, still catching his breath. Mike smiled against his shoulder and pulled out, hissing a bit as his softening cock got overstimulated.

The two men than rested together on the bed, Billie content in Mike’s arms like they had been on the couch. “I’m excited for the South American tour.” Mike stated, lazily drawing circles on Billie’s chest with a finger. “Will you let me sneak into your bunk with you on the bus.” He replied with a lazy smirk on his lips. “If I don’t you’ll just sneak in as usual.” Mike replied kissing Billie’s forehead, some of the damp hairs there stuck to him as he went to pull away. “Yeah, I will.” Billie said grinning now, Mike laughed at him. “You’re a little shit Billie. Always have been always will be.”


End file.
